One Chance
by ladyasile
Summary: Juubei dreams about an unknown person that he now loves. Toshiki, his older brother, has a secret that could ruin both their lives. And what happens when Juubei sees his love in the realm of reality? Will the duties of aristocracy keep him away?
1. Chapter 1: I Keep Dreaming

A/N: This was all inspired by Hinder's song _Better Than Me. _Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own that song mentioned above or Get Backers.

**

* * *

One Chance****

* * *

Chapter One: I Keep Dreaming**

* * *

The brunette kept turning in his bed. His eyes searched the darkness for some sort of solace to bring sleep to him. Never had he been so desperate to go to sleep in his entire life. As of recent, he had received a new reason for going to sleep, even before his usual bedtime. Every morning he dreaded getting out of bed, since his sleep had been so restful.

Before he knew it, he was already off into his dreams. They always displayed a sort of entertainment for him as an escape out of reality. Things had changed, and now he began to desire to live in his dreams. And the reason behind this longing was simply to gaze at the beautiful person of nobility in them. The aristocrat in his dream had long brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and always wore a wine-colored outfit. The mood, facial expressions, clothes, and actions were always different, though. Without warning he had fallen in love with the angel of his life and heart.

The sun's malevolent rays of putrid light hit with sudden precision the eyes of the now awake brunette. "Damn," he swore under his breath. The teenager lazily looked around his enormous room as he did every loathsome morning. As he swung his legs over to get off the luxurious bed, the French doors opened to reveal an obnoxious being. 'Every damn morning,' the brunette thought lividly,

"Good morning, younger brother. How was your sleep? Still thinking of that _dream girl_?" the young blond boy in front of him asked, placing emphasis on the ending. Somehow he had discovered the brunette's secret love, and bothered him to no end about it.

"Toshiki, how can you be so giddy at this hellish hour?"

"Well, Juubei, we have to get ready to travel across town. Father wants us to become acquainted with the nobility of this region. It is our duty as princes to obey," Toshiki, the elder of the two, answered with a smug look on his face.

Juubei sighed heavily. He knew that his father and mother would make him and Toshiki familiarize with the young girls at the assembly. "I'll get ready." He went to his closet and began to search for clothes that would best suit him in this occasion before getting a quick shower.

His brother merely gazed at him for a moment before leaving the room. Juubei felt the stare and knew that he should be careful. "Toshiki…" He gathered all he needed and headed for the shower. Lukewarm water ran down his back, but his mind wasn't on how pleasurable it felt. 'He's been looking at me like that for the past three months. I wonder why. And the person in my dreams…' He soon drifted off to a daydream, in which he saw the same aristocrat with a smile on his face. The feeling was almost real. Juubei could swear that he felt the aristocrat's arms embracing him. A soft touch on his lips, unseen hands traveling down his back, and a feeling bliss flooded his body. The entire experience felt heavenly. And now more than ever he wished the courtier of his dreams was there, beside him.

A sudden noise snapped Juubei from his daydream. He recognized the noise as a knock on the bathroom door. "Juubei, we'll leave without you if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Mother!" he shouted back. 'Hm, leave it to mothers to spoil your fun!' he thought, fuming. The young brunette quickly dressed and groomed himself. and sprinted out of the bathroom in record time. He reached the front doors, noticing that his family was ready to go. "About time!" the queen snapped. Juubei looked down at his shoes with a guilt expression before muttering an apology.

"Don't' be so harsh on him. Hven, darling," the king said in his eerily calm voce. His wife nodded and walked out the door from which one of their maids held opened for them to pass through. The royal family walked to the black limousine and seated themselves comfortably.

'Hell has got to be better than the assembly,' the young brunette noted mentally. He could feel his brother's stare yet again. Juubei considered himself lucky that his parents were right there with him. The uneasiness of the stolen glances was a dire sign, in his opinion. 'If only that angel was real…' Once again, he drifted to the memory of his pleasurable dreams.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! I have to say that the video that I made for Toshiki, Juubei, and Kazuki helped for this story. Well, wonderful audience, should I continue? Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2: Can It Be?

**One Chance**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Can It Be?**

* * *

A/N: Well, I nearly had a heart attack when I found out someone reviewed and liked this story! Thanks again! Hm, well, there will be lots of questions in your minds later on. I will answer them all!

Disclaimer: I will never own Get Backers, if I did…

* * *

Juubei kept glancing at the window on the way to the assembly. Though his parents often scolded him for allowing 'commoners' to see someone of his status parade around like a 'clown', he ignored them and kept doing it. It fascinated him how others could have so much fun, even without money for entertainment. The dreaded building in which the assembly had always been held in was coming up fast. 'Only a matter of minutes now… Why couldn't I have been born with another family?' he mentally groaned.

The black limousine pulled up in front of a white, tall building. If Juubei had ever paid attention to history or art, he'd know what type of architecture it was. "Now, then, I want you both to be on your best behavior. Do you understand?" Queen Hven said sternly. Both teenagers nodded.

They entered as a family, but were easily separated once inside. The King and the Queen both headed with the rest of the adults, and the two teenagers went with the rest of the adolescents in the room. Juubei looked around the room and only noticed every person he loathed. To his left was Toshiki, and Juubei took quick notice to their distance. Toshiki was only a couple of inches away from him, making the younger one feel uneasy again. With a sigh, Juubei moved around until he lost Toshiki's watchful eyes.

As he continued to walk, he noticed all the girls trying to get his attention. They either tried bumped into him, offered him something, or just plain out declare their love for him. "I am not interested!" he snapped at a young girl whom was practically forcing him into marriage. Though he kept up a callous façade, the flock of girls never let up from their relentless proposals or words of flattery.

Several battles later, he found himself outside. Juubei had decided that the only place safe enough from all the girls was the gardens behind the white building. "I think they are scared of fresh air… Or insects," he assumed with a small grin. Slowly, he began to walk around the gardens. Flowery scents rushed into his nose, and he began to sneeze.

"Do you need a handkerchief?" Juubei looked up to see the angel of his dreams. The same wine-colored outfit that resembled a kimono, a smile, and a pure aura.

"Who…are you?" His angel smiled kindly, but Juubei could've slapped himself for how idiotic his response sounded. He quickly noticed that he was being offered a handkerchief, so without delay he took it and cleaned his nose.

"I'm Kazuki Fuuchoin, and it's a pleasure to meet you, um…"

"Juubei--"

Kazuki blushed crimson red and immediately apologized. "Of course! How could I have forgotten? You're Prince Juubei!" Kazuki looked flustered, but he composed himself and bowed to the prince.

"You really don't have to do that." Juubei smiled and stretched his hand, a gesture to shake the other's hand. Before Kazuki could shake the prince's hand, they heard someone approaching.

"Dear brother, where have you been?"

Juubei glared at Toshiki before answering. "I went out for a walk. Is that wrong?"

Toshiki smiled at him, then looked at Kazuki, "Who are you? What business do you have with my brother… And what is your name, beautiful angel?" Juubei let his jaw drop open at the candid manner his brother flirted.

"Kazuki Fuuchoin… And, um, Prince Toshiki…" Kazuki blushed again. At first it seemed as if he wasn't even going to continue, but then he blurted out with some embarrassment, "I'm a boy, not a girl… Sorry to have mislead you."

Both brothers stood silent for a moment. The news had deeply shocked them, especially Juubei.

"I do not care if you are a male, I will still…" The princes realized that they both were saying the same thing, and rage began to grow. They glared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity before taking note of Kazuki not being there anymore…

* * *

A/N: This is where I have to stop. I feel so sick, so I hope you all understand. Thanks to my new beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99. 


	3. Chapter 3: Forgive Me, Brother!

**One Chance**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Forgive Me, Brother!**

* * *

A/N: I've been writing so much in one day, but I have to. So, this chapter will focus on Toshiki! You will find out his dark secret! Thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: Get Backers is not mine to own!

Warning: Brief kiss between the two step-bothers. If that bothers you, don't read and flame. Remember, that it is one-sided.

* * *

Toshiki looked at his reflection in the restroom mirror. He saw his hair was out of place. Almost lazily, he moved his hand to fix it. "That's what I get for fighting against Juubei." After inspecting himself one last time, he headed back to his room. The rest of the time in the assembly was pretty much wasted in trivial conversations with people that Toshiki didn't care for. After meeting Kazuki and after they had arrived back, he and Juubei had gotten into a fight. 'Who would've thought that I would fight over a guy!'

The blond teenager stripped off his clothes except for his boxers and slipped into bed. Icy blue eyes glared out the window of the dark bedroom. Toshiki knew he was restless at the moment, but he couldn't do much about it but think. "Juubei…" he whispered.

'Remember how we met? My mother, now Queen Hven, married your father, King Kurodou three years ago. We became brothers, and even tried to get along as best we could to please our parents. I never told you, Juubei, but I've felt strong feelings for you. To be brothers now still breaks my heart, little brother. I feel things for you that I know will never go away.'

Turning over in his bed, Toshiki finally began to sleep. Unlike his young brother, he didn't dream of an angel that filled him with joy. In his sleep only hellish creatures lurked, awaiting the moment were he would lower his guard. Night after night, he only went into a battlefield that promised and delivered ghastly images of a dreadful and wretched past.

"Toshiki, time to get up." Blue eyes fluttered open to take in the breathtaking sight. Juubei stood next to him, dressed in his 'normal' clothes. Toshiki smiled.

"Did we already kiss and make up, dear brother?" the blond said in a mock sweet voice.

Juubei sighed. "Brothers fight, so there is nothing to forgive. I am not angry towards you, Toshiki."

Toshiki sat up on his bed. His eyes wandered off to other sights in his room, making sure to glance at his brother last. "You're right. So what are you doing today?"

Juubei thought about the question before answering. "I was thinking about finding him… Kazuki. Why do you ask, brother?"

Toshiki winced. He sighed heavily before getting up from his bed. Slowly, he came face to face with Juubei. "No reason… brother," he whispered. There was no doubt in his mind that what he currently saw in

Juubei's eyes at the moment was bewilderment. "Juubei, can I tell you…" Anything else he was going to say was forgotten as he placed his lips over Juubei's. He could feel Juubei gasp in surprise. The kiss only lasted for a short time, but Toshiki felt so much joy. He knew his brother probably didn't.

Juubei backed away from the blond and turned to leave. "Juubei, is that something that you can forgive?"

The brunette didn't answer. He exited the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Toshiki to feel mixed feelings about his bold kiss.

* * *

A/N: Well, next chapter will hopefully be Kazuki's point of view. Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Love Me

A/N: I realize it's been a long time, but I'm finding less and less inspiration in writing these stories. Still, I'm not about to give up on them. I'll continue writing. Thanks to all that review, read, and add my story to their favorites or alerts. And thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers.

**

* * *

**

One Chance

**Chapter Four: Love Me**

* * *

"Juubei!"

Toshiki gripped the brunette's shoulders with force. He could feel the other's tongue travel down from his navel to his thighs. A moment of brief kisses and licks took place before Juubei's mouth began to tease his shaft. With ease, the pink tongue swirled around the head of his cock before it retreated. A need to come made Toshiki groan, wanting more but trying to reframe from begging.

Another small lick. Toshiki could hear Juubei whispering something to him, but he was too far into what they were doing to listen. The tongue brushed against the sensitive sac, earning a moan from the blond. Juubei took him into his mouth and began to suck. The rush of pleasure tensed and relaxed Toshiki.

"Damn it!" Toshiki sat up on his bed. Sweat ran down from his brow; he could taste it on his lips. Every morning since the day he had kissed Juubei he had woken up in the same state. "Damn," he muttered, getting out of bed and hurrying to the restroom.

Once done with his problem, he headed for the shower. The water's warmth enveloped him. "I messed it up. Juubei, I'm sorry… Am I suppose to feel lousy for what I did? I don't." He began to scrub himself with soap. His unblemished skin soon turned a shade of red before the water began to mix with it to create a light pink. His eyes watched as the color went into the drain, vanishing from his sight. The water began to sting his skin, snapping him out of his thoughts. After shutting the water off, he got out and wrapped a towel around himself.

As Toshiki stepped back into his bedroom he noticed his brother sitting on his bed, eyes fixated on the window that light never went through. "Juubei?" he asked, uncertain as to what was going to happen.

"Brother… Toshiki," his brother said, back still to him. "Why?"

The question made sense. Dropping his gaze from his brother to the floor, Toshiki sighed. "My love for you may seem foreign, but damn it! You do this to me. You make me lose control over myself. You make me wake up hard!" Though he felt that he should feel embarrassed, he didn't. Everything came out in the open for them both to hear.

Juubei had bit of red on his cheeks. To Toshiki he seemed even more beautiful. "Toshiki," Juubei whispered. He seemed to be uneasy, almost as if he was torn in two. Toshiki didn't understand, but it almost seemed as if his brother might have feelings for him. "You do?" The brunette's whispered words made Toshiki's blood hot, too much for his veins to handle.

He strutted over to his brother and engulfed him in a embrace. With care he lifted his brother's chin and stooped down. Before either of them said anything, Toshiki claimed his lips. The kiss was tender, yet filled with lust and curiosity. Though he knew it was wrong, and that his brother may not want the same thing, he continued. 'I'll make sure he wants me in the end,' he thought. Trying not to scare Juubei, he pushed him back with care.

Juubei's hands went to his chest, trying to push him off but stopped once Toshiki managed to slip his tongue inside his brother's mouth. Nimble fingers released Juubei from his clothes, eliciting whimpers from the brunette. He moved his mouth from Juubei's lips to his neck. His teeth scrape over the flesh, then bites hard enough to leave a mark. Toshiki can hear Juubei trying to catch his breath. His face is flushed, sweat forming, body seeking attention, and lust cursing through his veins.

At a slow pace, Toshiki brings his mouth to Juubei's chest and begins his attack on the tender yet firm skin. Another gasp from Juubei motivates him to further continue. Toshiki's hand begins to move around Juubei's aching member. Just like in his dreams that shatter, Juubei pushes him off.

"I… No!" Juubei stands up and dresses himself in haste, avoiding Toshiki's gaze. He runs to the door and leaves him with bewilderment.

"Fuck," Toshiki muttered. He lays down on his bed, hand over his face, blocking out any ray of light.

* * *

A/N: I messed up. The ending was just messy! Well, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Blossom

**One Chance**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Blossom**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for everything you've done. I'm glad there are people that are enjoying this story. As always, a special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! However, I must apologize. My glasses broke, rendering me blind. So I typed up this story and others without being able to see clearly. If you notice any big mistakes, ignore them. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Look at the last 4 chapters.

* * *

An entire month had gone by. A month of humiliating conversations, secrets, and pretending to be okay. It was becoming quite the burden on Juubei now. The one thing that stood out from the ashes that were his former life was Kazuki. To his luck, he had been able to see the boy yet again. Though he know had learned that Kazuki did not come from a family as distinguished as his, he did not care. He pursued Kazuki's heart, and all that mattered in love was the bliss that both gave one another.

Though he could not forget his brother's actions, he forced himself to forget him. If Toshiki did love him as he claimed he did, he would leave him alone. Still, that had not stopped the other boy from coming after him, time and time again. The sole solution the problem was to get out from his home and accompany his mother to wherever she went.

As fate would have it, she lead him to Kazuki. They had met up, after the party long ago, in a boutique that his mother always went to in order to get her hands on the latest fashions. It turned out that Kazuki's family owned the boutique, which explained why the boy was able to wear clothes that were made for the royals. It was during these trips that they often held conversations with one another, using up the time that their parents gave them. On his last trip the boutique, he had worked enough courage to ask Kazuki out on a date. Rejection had bothered him, more so since he had no idea if the boy was gay or not. However, the fates were on his side and he got his date.

Now he stood there, in the park with a bouquet of various roses and flowers that were used in a declaration of love in his hands. Juubei had been careful to dress up in some of his finest clothes, but not too much that it would make Kazuki feel uncomfortable. Before leaving his home, he had checked his breath several times, as well as his hair. Everything needed to be perfect for Kazuki.

His eyes watched the gaze that they were given. Kazuki was walking up to him in a pastel red kimono with gold-colored prints of petals on it. He was certain that there was more to the outfit, but his eyes wanted to see his date's face and eyes. The view was intoxicating. In fact, he could have died and been happy for eternity.

"Hello, Juubei," Kazuki greeted. He held out his hand to shake Juubei's, but in a moment of confusion, Juubei grasped it and kissed Kazuki's hand. There was a silence that was filled by the songs the birds sang and the voices of several people passing by. It shattered when Kazuki giggled. "You're so old-fashioned, Juubei," he teased with a bright smile.

It seemed that smiles were contagious since he found himself grinning like a fool. "Forgive me, I just… Do not know what came over me," he said, head hanging down. He felt fingers lifting his chin. Both of them gazed into the other's souls. There was a calming feeling, everything was serene.

Kazuki leaned in. "There's nothing to forgive. It was sweet of you, Juubei," he whispered, lips almost brushing against his. Before either took any notice, they were kissing. At first, their lips had touched and their eyes had remained opened. Then, they closed themselves off from the rest of the world, lost in the immaculate kiss. After their first soft touches, Juubei's eyes widened. The kiss was pure, but memories of what had happened between Toshiki and himself forced him to part from Kazuki. It seemed as if his date thought that he needed air, but he didn't bother to correct him. Nothing would ever make him utter the secret his brother held.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to stop the chapter here, but I must. Failing eyesight will do that to you. J/K. Anyways, hopefully we'll get to more of their first date in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Shatter

**One Chance**

**Chapter Six: Shatter**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am honored to receive them from you all every time. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

As they sat, waiting for their ice cream to be served, Juubei tried to force himself to look anywhere else but into Kazuki's eyes. Every time he did without meaning too, he would find himself blushing. At the rate he kept blushing, he wasn't sure he could last the entire date. "So, what are your… Hobbies?" he asked, throat getting dry.

Kazuki smiled and blushed. Juubei wondered if it the boy had looked into his eyes and blushed from that, like he did. "I love to read and to…" Kazuki looked down and began to blush more. Juubei began to find the blushing rather sweet and very attractive on Kazuki. "Well, I like to do a bit of everything… And you?"

At first, Juubei didn't even know how to begin. "I… Training is one of the things I do, and… Learning about medicine too," he mumbled. The waiter came with their ice cream and set it on the table for them. With a bow, he left them alone to enjoy it.

"Does that mean you plan to be a doctor?" Kazuki asked, brown eyes turning wide with curiosity.

Juubei nodded. "Yes, I want to help others out. Being a doctor will help me accomplish that," he explained, not going into detail about his royal placement. "It has been something I have been dreaming ever since… Well, ever. And you?" he asked Kazuki, who was licking his spoon.

Cocking his head to the side, the boy shrugged. "My family expects me to keep the shop going, but I would love to do other things than just that." The effeminate brunette dipped his spoon into the ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. It impressed Juubei the boy did not get a brain freeze from it. It was a rather impressive talent to have.

Soon the atmosphere around them began to change. They were calmer and more carefree, laughing at whatever jokes they made. Unlike the recent years, this was one thing Juubei knew was worth remembering for a lifetime. Every time the sun's rays hit Kazuki, his breath got caught at how angelic and pure the boy looked. Whenever the boy smiled, it felt as if the heavens had opened their doors to him. Juubei admitted to himself that Kazuki was becoming his addiction, his love.

They had decided to go for a walk in the park again, after finishing everything else that they had planned the entire day. Kazuki held his hand, and carried the vase with the flowers in them, as they walked. Their eyes remained on the path ahead, but they would wander to each other, causing them to blush again and again. Twilight was approaching and Juubei knew he would have to say goodbye soon, not to mentioned he hoped for another date as well.

"Thank you for this wonderful day," Kazuki said to him, bowing at him. Juubei shook his head and lifted Kazuki up. They stood face to face for mere seconds before kissing. Unlike the first kiss, Juubei decided to be bold and enter Kazuki. He had been surprised when Kazuki parted his lips, but overjoyed as well. Perhaps it wasn't the best kiss, since they both lacked experience, but it still felt wonderful to him and he hoped Kazuki felt the same.

"Do you wish to… Will you go out with me again?" Juubei asked, stuttering a few times.

Kazuki nodded. "Of course, Juubei! I'm pretty sure that if I kissed you, I'd like you enough to go out with you again," the effeminate boy said and giggled. They shared on more kiss before beginning to walk away from each other. Juubei felt pleased with himself. He had not botched things up at all, and he had gotten three kisses in one day.

"So this is who you've been seeing." The voice made him halt in his steps and cringe. Nothing good was bound to come from this.


	7. Chapter 7: Edge

**One Chance**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Edge

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time. Thank you for the reviews too!

* * *

The bruises on his body had become darker than what they had been a few hours ago. The aches they emitted whenever he touched them more than often made him relive the same physical pain he had felt when the bruises and gashes were inflicted on him first. The blood from several of the scrapes had stopped flowing out, but some larger and deeper ones were still oozing out red. Soon they would all be scabs, scars too.

"Toshiki," he whispered, voice uneven. Juubei's lower lip had a cut and had inflamed over the last couple of hours. Looking around, he noticed the moonlight penetrating through the torn curtains, lighting up his room as if it were day. Most of the room looked like the aftermath of a great storm. Yet none of it had been done by his brother.

_The first blow had pushed him, separating them both by a good few inches. "So that's your little crush, is it? I knew he would be the one to take you away from me. Tell me, Juubei, did you enjoy the kiss you two shared? Was it more significant than the one you and I had?" Toshiki was now clenching his fists so much they shook with malice._

"_Our kiss?! Brother, that should have never happened! It is wrong! What you feel for me… I do not feel the same way… Toshiki, please, love someone else." His voice never wavered, for he knew he was telling his brother what he needed to hear._

_The spell went over a minute, neither appeared to have the ability to talk. Juubei could see the shattered expression on Toshiki's face. Although he tried to look away, something about it made it impossible. It was rare for him to see his brother like this, in need of solace, in need of love._

_His brother turned around, at last veiling his face. The atmosphere changed. No longer was the sun emitting powerful rays of light; it had dulled, covering them in a mantle of gray. Toshiki walked away from him, nearing the door with every step. For a moment, Juubei thought his brother would leave his room._

"_Juubei," his brother said, back still turned. Before he could respond, Toshiki tackled him to the ground and began hitting him. He had tried to defend himself, but with Toshiki on top of him, he could very little. The first few blows were aimed at his abdomen, which he was not able to deflect. As soon as Toshiki began aiming for his face, he was able to block a few hits and deliver some of his own, too._

_The fight lasted long enough for both to sustain several injuries, some greater than others. When he at last pushed Toshiki away, he noticed how much he had injured his brother. The most significant wound had been the gash on his forehead, but there was a possibility that he had done worse. Whether he won or lost the fight did not matter. The very fact that it had happened made him throw up._

"_Why do this, Toshiki?" he asked, wiping away traces of vomit and blood from his lips._

_Though their eyes did not meet, Juubei could feel eyes on his body, inspecting the damage on his body. "Love is something worth fighting for… At least, that's what everyone believes. Even someone as horrible as I can believe that, don't you think? I…"_

_Juubei looked at his brother. His shoulders were not rigid, they had lost that proud build that he had always admired. The eyes that he had once wished he possessed where now watery, confused. Above all, it was his trembling body that captivated what they both felt._

_It had all been wrong, yet right. None of it made sense, yet it did. It had accomplished nothing, but he knew it that wrong. The purpose of it all had been to resolve something, even with violence, but they failed._

"_I am… Mystified, brother."_

Somewhere now his brother was attempting to forget what had happened. It was a thought that provided him with some idea of what to do next. At least it had been until he began to think further. If he was right, then it would take them back to square one. If he was wrong, there was no telling what would happen.

Standing up, he began to check himself for broken bones or more troubling wounds. "It looks as if there are none," he concluded. The entire event had been rather short, compared to other quarrels they had has. Granted, none of them had been as violent as this one. It made him think about what Toshiki was capable of.

There was more to their fights than just blows and kicks. At times they injured each other far worse. During those disputes, one or both would use astuteness, which would prove to be the most hurtful if used right. Something about that would not leave his mind. It was a hint as to where Toshiki was at, and what he was doing, or about to do.

"What could it be?" Despite their fight and his refashioning of his room, the walls had remained intact. The clock was ticking, second by second. "Could Toshiki…? Would he?"

Although his body ached and was in no shape for a work out, he ran out of his room. Going to the front door, he ignored calls from his step-mother and several of the servants. It was all a matter of time, after all. It was obvious that the outcome would in all probability rest on what Toshiki had chosen to do.


End file.
